The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus provided for a vehicle, especially a truck, comprising at least one hydraulic lift mechanism for tilting a receptacle, typically a container, as well as for loading and unloading the receptacle by a rolling action through the agency of a pivotable hook arm which can be extended and retracted.
Such type devices have already become known to the art wherein the hydraulic lift mechanisms for tilting and rolling-off of the receptacle possess a very large field of action. This requires that the hydraulic lift mechanisms, both at the start of the tilting action as well as at the start of the loading of a receptacle, act with a relatively small lever arm upon the tiltable frames. The lift mechanisms must exert a large lift force in the presence of such small lever arm, and therefore must be correspondingly robustly dimensioned in order to receive in the extreme positions a sufficiently great force for tilting and loading.